


nomin au // a not so blind date

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jaemin is cheeky, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Misunderstandings, and dramatic, awsaz inspired this, but they get their shit together in the, jenjaem - Freeform, nomin, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: where jeno tries to hint his feelings for jaemin by complaining about how single he is but he thinks nana misunderstands him when he sets him up on a blind date instead.jeno still goes, although unimpressed, only to be surprised when its jaemin who appears as his date.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 247





	nomin au // a not so blind date

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey <3
> 
> long time no see!  
> life has been very busy for me with uni and everything lately but this prompt got a lot of attention on twitter so i just had to write it!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy and i would be so happy about some feedback :) x

jeno was working on one of his assignments in english when there was a knock at his door.  
the boy sighed as he stood up, not happy about the disruption as his project was due tomorrow night and he had procrastinated long enough to know if he didn't manage it today he would be in big trouble.

on his way to the door he quickly snatched a little candy from his kitchen aisle, noticing his growling stomach and that he hadn't eaten the entire day.

grumpily, he opened the door to have his eyes lighten up at who was on the other side.

'nana, what are you doing here?'

jeno grinned as saw jaemin standing on the other side, the younger wearing black sweatpants and a white hoodie, a big bag in his hand and a cheeky smile on his face.

'we have linguistics together, i know what is due.  
and you didn't answer any of my texts so i assumed what you were doing and came to the conclusion you would definitely forget to feed and nutrition yourself.'

jaemin's face hardened at the guilty look on jeno's face and he furrowed his brows.

'did you at least drink enough water?'

jeno nodded hastily and pulled jaemin inside, speaking in his usual whine whenever he was around his best friend.

'yes, nana, look, i kept my bottle at my desk the entire time!'

jaemin's face softened when he saw jeno grinning at him and he smiled back, putting the bag down on the aisle and pulling the older into a soft hug.

'i brought you your favourite.  
come eat with me now and then i promise i will let you work in peace.'

jeno snuggled further into jaemin, his own arms around his best friend's waist and he mumbled sleepily:

'will you stay here tonight?   
i can drive us to uni tomorrow.'

jaemin hummed and pulled away, making jeno almost frown.

'fine. i'm done anyways, i can help you if you need it.'

'you are an angel on earth, nana.'

jeno yawned as he quickly walked into the kitchen, hungrily opening the bag and drooling when he realised it was indeed his comfort food.  
jeno's heart softened when he realised that the place jaemin got the food from was almost half an hour away and he was about to scold him when he noticed jaemin wasn't even in the kitchen.

with the bag still in his hand, he walked out in confusion to see jaemin sitting at his desk, having put jeno's fake glasses on.

'jaem?'

the younger turned around and grinned fondly, one of their books in his hand.

'you go eat, i will work on your essay for now, that way no time will be wasted.'

'wha- no, nana, come eat with me-'

jeno protested but jaemin cut him off.

'not hungry. now, hurry up and go.  
and don't forget to digest.   
sit down for five minutes after eating, don't immediately come here.'

jeno nodded obediently and left with a giddy feeling, his heart too soft for the pretty younger.  
he gulped down his food as if he had been starved for weeks and he remembered to listen to jaemin's words, sitting down on the couch afterwards, taking the time to scroll through his phone for a while. that turned out to be a mistake however as the older got sleepy from the comfort and the full stomach and suddenly, still sitting up, jeno had fallen asleep, the lack of sleep from last night catching up with him.

the older clearly remembered the sun was setting slowly when he fell asleep and him feeling slightly cold but when he woke up again, there was pitch black darkness visible from the windows and jeno felt cozy under one of his fuzzy blankets.

a soft hand was shaking his shoulder and he sleepily opened his eyes to see jaemin smiling at him.

'come on, jen, go to bed at least.'

jeno groaned loudly and stretched himself, shaking his head groggily.

'i can't s-sleep yet, the assignment-'

'is done and only needs a little bit of added information and one proofreading for it to be fully done, now come on, sleepyhead.'

jeno's eyes immediately opened properly and the boy sat up straight, looking at his best friend with wide eyes.

'nana...you did w-wha- please tell me you are kidding.'

jaemin yawned and rubbed his eyes as he lazily answered:

'not kidding, but right now, i'm just tired.  
you already had a pretty good outline anyways, i just wrote it out properly, it's no big deal, nono.'

but jeno seemed to disagree as he was looking at the younger with literal sparkles in his eyes, looking as if jaemin had just saved the entire world.  
he saved most of jeno's at least.

'nana, you are the fucking best, i'm so- thank you.'

jaemin rolled his eyes with a fond smile and tired eyes.

'i know i am. now, let's go to bed, i genuinely can't walk anymore.'

jaemin was pouting and jeno chuckled when he realised his best friend's intentions, it only rising when he stood up and jaemin made grabby hands towards him.  
jeno sighed but with a big grin he carried jaemin in his arms, making his way over to his king sized bed, dropping the younger on it ungraciously and making jaemin whine in offense.  
both boys found their positions quick and soon, jaemin's head was resting on jeno' biceps, the older drawing little patterns on jaemin's back as their legs were tangled together under the blanket.

'seriously though, jaeminnie, thank you.  
i don't know what i would ever do without you.'

jaemin hummed happily, his eyes already closed as he slightly nuzzled their noses together affectionately, not noticing the way jeno's heart was racing and the younger only mumbled:

'don't find out then.  
goodnight nono, love you.'

'goodnight nana, love you.'

but the different intentions in that same word phrase were very clear to jeno as he sighed and just cuddled closer to his best friend.

-

jeno has been in love with jaemin for a while now.

they have been best friends ever since they were able to walk but jeno properly realised his actual feelings for the younger when they enrolled in university last year.  
his then boyfriend had given him an ultimatum after jeno had too much going on with his majors and still prioritised spending his free time with jaemin instead.  
he had asked him to choose between them and jeno found it almost scary how fast he broke his relationship off with zero hesitation.

later that night, he reflected on himself and after two bottles of soju he realised that him being willing to throw everything away for jaemin to stay next to him is more than normal best friends behaviour.

jaemin was sad for him breaking up with his boyfriend and the younger was convinced jeno was just pretending not to be sad about it, going on a whole mission to make the older speak about his feelings and distract him to cheer him up.  
jeno couldn't straight up tell him that he genuinely wasn't too upset over a boy he never really had strong feelings for anyway so he just played along.  
the random surprises and affectionate behaviour of jaemin were just a bonus for him anyways.

jeno has been debating asking jaemin out for a while now but he still felt hesitant.  
their dynamics were so tight and something they were used to...jeno was hesitant about potentially ruining it.  
the problem with jaemin was that even if he knew the boy better than he knows himself sometimes, romantic feelings were never something jeno had the chance to analyse.  
jaemin was sweet and affectionate towards almost everyone, already doing more than the regular person for a stranger and going all out for his friends and loved ones.  
jeno was on the receiving end the most but he simply didn't know if it was because jaemin just valued him a little bit more as his best friend or because he had feelings for him.  
jaemin never had a serious relationship, he would go on pity dates with people he felt too sorry to reject and he had some hookups here and there, jeno disliking those especially ever since he came to terms with his crush on the younger.

jeno decided to be a little bit more bold, dropping some hints here and there and testing the waters.  
maybe he was able to analyse jaemin's reaction and continue advancing from there.

-

'hi, nana!'

jaemin looked up from the book he was reading and a bright smile appeared on his face as he stood up.

'jen! what are you doing here??'  
jaemin walked towards his best friend and gave him a quick but affectionate hug, turning towards his friends who were also sitting at his table outside in the university's garden.

'nono, this is my study group!  
these are xiaojun and hendery, you know mark, next to him is lucas.'

jeno shyly waved at everyone, smiling kindly and the others either waved back or greeted him with friendly smiles.

'guys, this is my best friend jeno.'

jaemin then turned back towards jeno with a happy smile.

'what are you doing here anyways?  
you don't have lectures here today.'

jeno straightened up and answered:

'i wanted to ask if you are done for today.  
we could grab a coffee in this cute place i found...on me, of course.  
as a thank you for the assignment, i got a full score by the way, nana.'

jaemin still had the audacity to look proud of him as if it wasn't himself that did most of the work and he hugged his best friend tightly, jeno immediately grinning and hugging him back, face slightly blushing at the weird looks jaemin's friends were giving each other at that.

'i'm so proud of you, jen, well done!and um...i'm not fully done yet, but i can do the rest at home too.  
that wouldn't be a problem, right guys?  
xiaojun, can we maybe facetime so i can ask you questions if i have some.'

xiaojun was about to agree but jeno quickly interrupted him.

'is that literature analysis?   
i already took that course last term. i can help you nana, really.'

jaemin grinned happily, not noticing xiaojun's snicker towards hendery at the slight bothered look on jeno's face.

'okay then, nono. bye guys, take care of yourselves and don't study for too long.'

jaemin waved at them and jeno moved forward to naturally take jaemin's bag and jacket for him, waving at the others before walking the younger towards his car.

the atmosphere was chill and comfortable as always and they arrived at the coffee shop quickly, jeno parking in effortlessly as jaemin's eyes sparkled.

'oh, this is so pretty!  
i can't believe we have never been here before.'

jeno chuckled softly and guided jaemin to a small table at the windows.

'it actually only opened recently, i saw it in the instagram story of a friend.'

they sat down and soon after, a waiter came and jaemin ordered for both of them, knowing jeno's usual by heart.

the older took a deep breath in and finally wanted to start his little plan.  
he sighed dramatically, making jaemin look up from his phone with a raised eyebrow.

'everything alright, nono?'

jeno sulked slightly and leaned his chin into his hand.

'yeah...i was just thinking about how cute it'd be to have a date here...unfortunately, i'm so single!'

jeno discreetly checked jaemin's reaction but the younger had an unreadable face on, jeno knowing that either meant he was planning something or hiding something.

he felt stupid for hoping it was the second one.  
'you are looking for a boyfriend, jen?'

jeno nodded sadly.

'i'm tired of being single. i want to just...have a boyfriend i can pick up and randomly bring to coffee shops...hold his hand.'

for the sake of his monologue jeno grabbed jaemin's hand dramatically, the younger only giggling, making jeno's frown widen at him not getting his hints.

'poor jeno! i didn't know you were this miserable, i didn't think you were lacking this much affection.'

'i'm not.' jeno thought to himself. 'i'm getting that affection without knowing what it means and without being able to fully experience other nice things that come with it as well though.'

but he kept that thought to himself, giving up for now as their drinks arrived and jaemin immediately let go off his hand to take a picture excitedly, jeno's pout not lasting long when he saw the way the younger's eyes sparkled and his beam was stunning as he raved about the delicious beverage.

he tried his best for now.

-

'jenoooo!'

jeno barely even jumped anymore when jaemin just entered his room without any further invitation or prior warning.  
so jeno only scooted over because of experience, escaping jaemin throwing himself next to where he was laying on the bed by a mere centimeter.

jeno poked jaemin's stomach as he answered:

'nanaaaa?'

jaemin turned to his side and cuddled closer to where jeno was laying, reading a book and grabbed it sassily, putting it behind him and then grabbing jeno's glasses perched on his nose gently.  
jeno rolled his eyes and just let himself be pulled down by jaemin, letting the younger make himself comfortable and rearrange them to his liking, it ending with jaemin laying on jeno's chest, the older's arm under him and wrapped around his waist while jaemin was hugging his hips from above.

'hi.'

jeno snorted fondly at the younger's mischievous tone and replied:

'hello. what do i owe the visit?'

jaemin grinned.

'did there ever need to be a certain reason for me to visit?'

jeno chuckled and gave him a pointed look.

'you know there never was.  
i am lonely anyways, i love it when you visit me, nana.'

jeno watched the younger's reaction to that and he couldn't help a hopeful feeling filling him when jaemin's grin only widened.

'good thing i do have a reason this time then.'

jeno froze and raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

'what-what do you mean?'

jeno was slowly starting to panic now.  
jaemin was looking at him with a very secretive smile and a playful glint in his eyes.  
jeno did aim to be a bit more obvious this past time but he wasn't actually ready to have jaemin figure it all out that fast.  
was the younger about to confront him about his feelings? was he about to reject him?  
was he about to confess back?!   
jeno started stressing out about their friendship and if he truly fucked it up that he completely missed jaemin's point, only catching his last word.

'...date!'

jeno's heart stopped and his mind blanked.

did jaemin just ask him on a date?

he knew that he would upset the younger if he asked him to repeat himself but he also didn't know if he should just risk it.  
in the end, his excitement took over his decision making.

'yes i agree.'

jeno gauged jaemin's reaction and a smile started appearing on his face when he saw jaemin's eyes sparkling.

'really, nono?!'

jeno felt his heart fluttering and nodded.

'yes, i wanna go on a date with y-'

'no, don't give me any hints! i want to set this blind date up by myself!'

jeno's smile slowly dimmed down as he furrowed his brows, his heart racing again, for a different reason this time.

'b-blind da-date-'

'okay, okay, i know you don't really like that term...let's consider it an...opportunity to get rid of your loneliness.'

jeno was trying really hard not to let his face fall entirely, just to not make jaemin lose his happy smile.  
his heart was literally clenched together.

it wasn't that jeno was incredibly hopeful about jaemin immediately sharing his feelings, he was ready to wait and hope.  
but it hurt on a different level that he apparently was that deep in the friendzone that jaemin didn't even consider anything regarding him, even going as far to setting him up with another random person as if it's no big deal.

the more he thought about it, the more it hurt so jeno just took a deep breath in and turned jaemin in his arms, the younger's back now pressed against jeno's chest as jeno nuzzled into jaemin's neck, making the latter turn around in confusion.

'jen?'

'let's talk about this later.  
i'm tired, i wanna take a nap now.'

and jeno hoped jaemin couldn't hear his slightly choked up breathing and fast heartbeat.

-

jeno had said that they should talk later because he knew jaemin had drama class at 8, waking up way before that but deliberately letting jaemin sleep until it was 7:45, jeno only giving a forced smile when jaemin jumped out of bed and ran out, promising to call him later.  
as soon as the boy was gone so was the smile on jeno's face and the older turned grumpy as he grabbed his headphones and a jacket, hoping a little walk could get rid of the ugly feeling inside of him.

he ended up at the university's park, sitting down on a bench and crossing his legs in annoyance, staring to the front with a frown on his face.

a blind date? did jaemin misunderstand him that much?  
jeno could not have been any more obvious, literally offering himself to the younger on a silver platter at this point.

jeno was aware that jaemin was both a very affectionate and also loving person so jeno did good at never over-interpreting his actions too much but both of them clearly knew jeno wasn't so how did jaemin not notice that he was the only one jeno cuddled with in public, carried on his back when too tired and even shared his bed with?!

sadness was turning into frustration and jeno's face was almost in a grimace now when another voice rang.

'dude, what did those poor flowers do to you for you to look like you are about to murder them?'

jeno jumped slightly and looked to the left to see mark lee grinning at him, sitting down next to him.

mark was a mutual friend of jaemin and jeno, having joined their friendship circle because he is donghyuck's boyfriend, jaemin's best friend.

'hey mark! what are you doing here?'

'just brought hyuckie to drama class...i suppose you brought jaemin too?'

at the mention of the boy, jeno's face hardened again and he shook his head.

'no, he went by himself.'

almost as if wanting to brag though, jeno added:

'he was taking a nap at mine though.'

mark snorted.

'of course he was...you two are barely able to found by yourselves anyways.'

jeno looked at the boy for a long time, many thoughts on his mind as he contemplated speaking them out, scared of it being exposed to the wrong people.

'mark...if i ask you something will you promise not to tell hyuck?'

mark looked at him with a little smile on his face.

'no. but i feel like you are going to tell me anyways and also i can at least promise to try to convince him not to immediately run to jaemin with it.'

jeno's mouth opened in surprise.

'h-how did you know i was going to t-talk about nana-'

'because i have a feeling the thing you want to ask me isn't something that is that much of a secret anyways.'

jeno frowned at mark's amused grin and only took a deep breath in.

'say mark...be honest with me. when you see me and nana together, what do you think about my behaviour?'

mark didn't even need a second to think about it.

'whipped, bro.'

almost unwillingly, a small smile appeared on jeno's face.

'okay...yeah, i guess that isn't that hard to figure out after all....i'm pretty obvious right?'

mark laughed at that, shaking his head.

'they could literally put the president next to jaemin and you would still only look at him, that's how whipped you are for him, dude.'

jeno chuckled and hid his face in his hands.

'the most embarrassing part is that i can't even disagree with that.  
it has always been nana and it will always be nana in the end.'

there was silence between the two boys for a while before jeno spoke up again, voice more timid now.

'okay and what do you think about jaemin's behaviour?'

again, it did not take mark a very long time.

'just as whipped.'

jeno sighed as he slumped back.

'see, that's where you are wrong.  
he's not.'

mark gave him a disbelieving look.

'are we talking about the same jaemin who pulled an all nighter with you before your last exam so he could remind you to drink some water every two hours and make you food when you were close to crying because you don't know how to process your feelings except distracting yourself with other things?  
the same jaemin who drove me all the way to donhyuck's house when we were on a date just because you had texted him that you were sad because one of your cats died?  
the same jaemin who would go beyond and above for you no matter what, jeno, do you mean that jaemin?'

jeno didn't answer for a very long time after that, mark sitting back smugly before jeno looked up with an irritated look.

'YOU were the date he mentioned back then?  
he never told me who it was...you were crushing on nana??'  
mark's eyes were big as he looked at jeno's angry face and the boy broke into loud laughter.

'that is seriously all you got from everything i said?!  
it was nothing serious don't worry, i literally hooked up with donghyuck the exact same day, if anything that little crush on jaem only brought me closer to hyuckie.'

when jeno still wasn't looking all too happy, mark punched him in the shoulder.

'dude...i've been together with donghyuck for almost two years now...trust me, i'm not interested in jaemin.  
anyways, trust me when i say that boy is whipped for you.'

jeno pouted as he crossed his arms.

'and why is it then that he wants to set me up on a blind date?'

mark looked stunned as he blinked several times.

'he...what?'

'if i'm so obvious when it comes to my feelings then why did he visit me yesterday to tell me that because i was saying how single and lonely i am - mark i was literally throwing hints at him left and right - and today, he came over and was like ''oh nono, i have the best solution as your best friend i'm going to set you up on a fucking blind date bla bla bla''...like hello??  
if you are saying i'm behaving that obvious towards him then why isn't he noticing?  
or did he notice and is trying to find me someone else so that he doesn't have to reject me?'

mark saw panic appearing on jeno's face and the boy started whispering:

'oh my god, that's probably it mark, isn't it?  
jaemin noticed i have feelings for him and is pretending not to and to set me up with someone so i leave him alone...'

'jeno, will you calm the fuck down?  
that doesn't sound like something jaemin would do!'

mark answered but jeno only shook his head with determination.

'no, that's exactly something jaemin would do because he is too nice to ever reject me, so he tries to find another solution...oh my god, i was about to ruin our entire friendship!'

mark tried to interrupt jeno's monologue several times but the other boy was too busy drowning in his own thoughts that mark just gave up and let him rant on his own.

'i can't let this go to shit...maybe i should just go on that blind date and tell nana it was good so he doesn't have to worry anymore...i will get over my feelings eventually i guess...actually, it is kind of sweet that he even bothered finding me someone, he's so cute-'

'jeno. maybe you should-'

'i think that's what i will do.  
thank you for your advice, mark, i'm going to go now and buy some food for when jaemin is done with drama class...see you!'

the boy jumped up and waved at the older, starting to walk away and mark only looked at him with a baffled look, waving belatedly.

'i didn't even get to give you advice...or the special information i have from donghyuck, you idiot.'

-

jeno was just walking back with two bags of food when he got a text from jaemin saying he was already at jeno's, making the older fasten his step and grin when he opened his door and jaemin was spread out on the sofa, a blanket over him as he was watching some random series.  
the younger smiled softly when jeno entered.

'where were you?'

'grabbing some food, knowing i would have a little brat back at mine tonight.'

jeno answered cheekily, making jaemin poke his tongue out at him.

'how was drama class?'

'great..hyuckie and i got the main roles for our new play!'

jeno grinned and ruffled through jaemin's hair.

'that's my best actor!'

jaemin looked pleased as he sat up, opening the food bags.

'you will come to my play right?'

'of course i will, i will get a front row ticket like always.'

jaemin had a smug smile on his face as he stood up to grab some plates.

'maybe by then you will need two tickets even, jenjen.'

jeno's smile disappeared again but he took a deep breath in as he tried to keep his voice normal when he answered jaemin, speaking slightly louder as the latter was still in the kitchen.

'yeah...maybe...we will see haha...'

jaemin came back with his hands full of plates and glasses and two pairs of chopsticks in his mouth, jeno grimacing as he pulled his ones out.

'you are disgusting, nana.'

'my hands were full, lazy ass.  
also as if you mind...are you into clean freaks?'

jeno only rolled his eyes and wanted to start eating but jaemin pushed his chopsticks away, looking at him pointedly.

'i asked you a question...come on, tell me about your ideal type, i need to see if i'm on the right track with my candidate.'

jeno was slightly nervous now, trying to act casual.

'shouldn't you have asked this before you found someone though?'

jaemin giggled, feeding jeno a piece of chicked as he smiled secretively.

'i think we both know i know you better than anyone else...i just want to confirm that so spill.'

jeno couldn't help interpreting jaemin's statement.  
there was something in jaemin's eyes that made him feel like his answer was important but he also felt too seen right now, his heart too bare in the open.  
so he tried another strategy.

'hmm alright then...i like...big guys. like those strong, built ones.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow.

'you do?'

'yeah...do you know wong yukhei? he's hot.  
i also like those hyper, loud types of people...extroverts are really funny.'

jeno was looking down as he was speaking, missing jaemin's confused expression.

'but...you always said you prefer quiet people...people that you can spend a cozy time with.'

'yes, as friends....but i feel like you need to always have an adventure with your partner.  
fun times, eating out instead of staying in, going to places instead of spending hours watching useless netflix.  
that's what i prefer honestly.'jeno was saying absolute bullshit at this point, the boy feeling utterly stupid and when he looked up his heart stopped.  
jaemin looked annoyed, a frown apparent on his face as he just looked down, seemingly in thought.

'nana?'

jaemin snapped out of it and pushed jeno's plate towards him, grabbing the remote and speaking with a curt voice:

'let's eat before the food gets cold.'

jeno obliged and sat back, dread settling in him as he wondered if he lied too obviously, jaemin feeling uncomfortable again.  
both boys ate in silence.

-

they forgot about the little dilemma rather quickly.  
only because jaemin pretended everything was fine again and jeno stopped overthinking as soon as jaemin gave him one of his sweet smiles again.

plus he had other worries.

'what do you MEAN the blind date is today??   
you said friday!'

jaemin was looking through jeno's closet, searching for an outfit while jeno was sitting on his bed, shirtless and in sweatpants.

'jen, today is friday.'

'but you never clarified which friday!'  
jaemin gave him an unimpressed look from the side.  
the younger walked out with some jeans and one of the very few fancy shirts jeno owned.  
jeno furrowed his brows as he inspected the item of clothing.

'nana, that shirt....you literally gifted that to me yourself.'

jaemin raised an eyebrow.

'okay and what about it?'

jeno hummed in thought.

'well...isn't it kind of weird of me to wear a shirt you gave me on a date?'

'why though? i'm your best friend after all, i don't see any issue.'  
jeno bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep a straight face and to not roll his eyes at the younger's words.  
he was growing quite annoyed at the term ''best friend'' these past days, wanting to scream his confession right into the younger's face at this point.  
but he just kept quiet, grabbed the clothes out of the grinning boy's hands and walked into the bathroom with a huff, jaemin's giggle behind him.

jaemin helped him with his hair and perfume as well, even putting the tiniest amount of make up on him.

'i like you more all natural but you look handsome either way, nono.'

jeno only blushed and smiled, raising an eyebrow when he saw jaemin sitting down in front of the mirror and grabbing his little cosmetics bag that had found residence in jeno's dorm for whenever the younger would sleep over spontaneously, which happened more than expected.

'are you going somewhere too?  
you are even wearing your favourite sweater.'

jeno inspected the younger's outfit.  
he was wearing a soft pink sweater and his ripped jeans, having his blonde hair styled up.  
jaemin was currently applying some make up, looking way more stunning and cuter than he should.

'you think i'm just gonna rot at home while you are on a date?i have one too today, sir.'  
jeno ignored the fluttery feeling he got when jaemin called his dorm home and focused on the way his heart dropped at the boy's words.

'you have a what?!'

'a date.'

jaemin grinned cheekily, not seeing jeno's unimpressed face as he was putting on some red lipbalm.

'with who?'

'you barely know him...someone from my drama class...he's so cutely dumb they gave him the role of the clueless idiot in the play.'

jeno gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms.

'you always said you don't like cute though, you like manly boys.'

jaemin giggled and stood up, fixing jeno's collar as he looked up at him prettily.

'jeno, what the fuck are manly boys? also that's wrong, i like cute guys.'

he gave him one last smile and wink before walking out of the room, leaving jeno sulky, calling after the younger:

'since when??'

'jeno, come on, you will be late to your blind date!'

'let me drive you to your date then!'

'no.'

'i won't go to the blind date then!'

'nono, please?'

and that's how jeno found himself in some random cafe fifteen minutes later.  
jaemin had dropped him off, wishing him fun and good luck and jeno could already taste the bile in his throat when walking to the door.

jeno was sitting at a table in a secluded area jaemin had reserved only for him and his date, all sulky as he had leaned his chin in his hand and looking around in annoyance.  
jaemin had told him that only his blind date would walk through the doors so jeno kept glancing at it with mild anger and nervousity.

he absolutely did not want to be here right now, mostly distracted by thinking about if jaemin currently had fun on his own date, pettiness filling him.  
he would never be able to act nice to any potential partners jaemin would introduce to him, he wouldn't even try.

slowly, jeno wasn't frustrated with jaemin but with himself.  
why couldn't he just get over his feelings?  
having an unrequited crush was hard and mentally exhausting and jeno just wanted it to be gone so he could live his life normally again.  
he actually wanted to give this blind date of him a chance but that quickly flew over board when the door opened and a random boy appeared, jeno's eyes widening in surprise upon seeing him.

the boy wasn't ugly at all but absolutely not jeno's type and he was actually offended for a quick second about jaemin being so wrong about his preferences but then the boy had apologised and declared that he was actually looking for the restroom, walking out again and jeno breathed a sigh of relief at that.

the relief quickly turned into snit when he realised that he would absolutely not be able to give that blind date of his a chance, groaning loudly before settling down on the table again.

it's fine, he told himself, he would just kindly tell that blind date of his that he's currently interested in someone else and that he is sorry but he really can't do this and then he would tell jaemin that he had an amazing time and considers a second date.

suddenly, his phone beeped and jeno's heart raced when he saw the text message from jaemin.

he's here.

jeno held his breath when the door opened slowly and his heart was almost flying out of his chest with how sick and nervous he was.  
he already had the apology on the tip of his tongue when the door finally opened further and jeno's jaw literally dropped at who was on the other side.

'....nana?!'

in front of him was standing an almost shy jaemin, smiling at him with slightly red cheeks and jeno looked at him as if he was a ghost, not believing his eyes.

'jaem, w-what are you doing here...did you f-forget something...?'

jaemin only closed the door behind him and walked closer, taking a seat across from him before smiling and reaching his hand out.

'hello, my name is jaemin, very pleased to meet you.'

jeno only gawked at the hand and the younger, not knowing how to react.

'j-jaemin, what the fuck is going on?'

jaemin opened the menu innocently and answered:

'whoever chose this place did amazing!look they even have your favourite banana bread- i mean of course i wouldn't know your favourites yet but you look like a banana bread type of person-'

'na jaemin!'

jeno shouted, grabbing the menu out of the younger's hand, glaring at him.

'what are you doing?  
is this some sort of joke?! because i don't find it very funny.'

jaemin's eyes widened in surprise as he chuckled nervously.

'jen...'

'you figured out didn't you? you figured out i had feelings for you and thought this is a little funny situation to lighten up the atmosphere for when you are going to reject me?  
because it isn't, this is humiliating. i literally forced myself to go on this date so that i won't risk ruining our friendship and here you are out of all people and-'

'jeno!'

jaemin looked upset now, almost pitiful and jeno hated that expression, the boy actually angry for once, but mostly embarrassed because he suddenly realised: he just confessed to jaemin.

'save it, nana. it's whatever, this was funny i guess, can we just go home now and pretend this never happened because-'

'lee jeno!'

now it was jaemin who interrupted him angrily, standing up and sitting himself down right on jeno's lap, making the older quiet down in shock.  
jaemin gave him a pointed look when he put both of his hands on jeno's face, moving closer to leave a small peck on his lips.  
jeno's eyes were wide as he looked back at him, at a loss for words as only his hands scrambled to hold the younger by his waist.

jaemin pulled back and pouted slightly.

'oh no, were you overthinking this badly all this time, nono?  
i'm sorry. do you accept my apology?'

jeno didn't trust his voice yet so he whispered instead:

'so you...you knew...? you l-like me back...you pl-planned all of this...?'  
jaemin nodded as he let his hands go down to jeno's shoulders.

'honestly, i had the biggest crush on you for the longest time but i wasn't entirely sure if you liked me back because...well you are you, the kind to everyone, gentle to everyone lee jeno.  
but then you started saying all that nonsense about how lonely you are, literally while we were cuddling by the way what the fuck jen, and how my hair looks silky and i was a little bit confused before i concluded that this was your way of indirectly confessing to me...or at least that was my wishful thinking.  
i planned this blind date to give you a date and confession you deserve but to also still give myself an opportunity to back out if i got too scared of ruining things.

which i almost did by the way, when you said all that stupid shit about your ideal type being someone tall and buff who's extroverted and loud and always outside, what the hell was that, mister?! i got so jealous and annoyed over lies, i was ready to cancel it all but then i talked to hyuckie and mark and they told me to just go for it anyways...especially mark, he didn't tell me anything more but he seemed so determined to make me pull through with my plan.

i told hyuckie everything beforehand, he had probably told mark.

it was cute how you seemed to believe everything, it kind of gave me new confidence regarding my acting skills, not going to lie.  
but then you were almost too eager for this date, i didn't really like that but i just pulled through, even made you wear my favourite shirt of yours, i really had to hold myself back when you questioned it, you were so adorable and-....oh my god i have been rambling this entire time, haven't i?  
nono, i'm sorry-'

'jaeminnie, i'm so in love with you.'

this entire time jeno was silent, watching jaemin nag and laugh and pout and rant and confess with the fondest eyes ever, his eyes literally sparkling from happiness as warmth filled his entire body, his hands still on jaemin's waist, slightly tighter now as he watched jaemin's face lighting up in awe at his words.

'i...uh-'

'i love you nana.'

jaemin went bright red, looking down before slapping jeno's shoulder, his voice high and flustered as he stuttered out:

'don't just...s-say it like that, oh my god! jen-'

'but i have been wanting to since forever.  
for so long now i was so sure i am in love with you, having no clue what to do about it.  
you are the most affectionate, the flirtiest and loveliest person i know and i had no clue what to take from that.  
it was getting unbearably hard to keep those feelings in so even with the immense fear of ruining our friendship i said fuck it, i can't keep this in anymore...i still was a coward though, i couldn't just straight up confess. so i dropped hints everywhere...hell, they weren't even hints, i basically offered myself to you!  
and then you came with this s-stupid blind date! and i lost all hope, i thought you had fully misinterpreted me and i was that deep stuck in the friendzone.  
or even worse, you were aware of everything and this was your way of indirectly rejecting my indirect confession.  
i was losing it, i even basically cried to mark about it...all this time that fucker knew huh? he really could have said something.  
speaking of mark, you went on a date with him and never told me?? is he your type, did you have a big crush on him because-'

'i love you too, nono.'

jaemin had the brightest beam on his face as he interrupted jeno's sulky rant, making the older's eyes snap up and his face light up in jaemin's absolute favourite eyesmile.

'you really do, huh?'  
jaemin nodded as he nuzzled their noses together.

'really, really.'

jeno beamed at him as he interlaced their fingers together, sighing happily.

'i really, really love you too.'

jaemin giggled softly when jeno grabbed his chin and tilted his own head, meeting jaemin's lips in the softest kiss, both boys in absolute bliss.  
jaemin was already on jeno's lap so it was easy to wrap his arms around jeno's shoulders and deepen the kiss, the older happily obliging and even going as far to let his tongue enter jaemin's mouth, tasting the raspberry lipbalm he saw jaemin put on earlier and feeling himself getting giddy at having the pretty younger all to himself now.  
both boys were getting quite into it, jaemin's hand almost going into other things and jeno's hands wandering south real quick when they heard the door open, jumping apart, jaemin almost falling off jeno's lap if it weren't for jeno's grip on him.

the two boys faced a highly uncomfortable waitress and blushed bright red at her seeing them in such an inappropriate position.

'i will...just come back later...my bad.'

with that, she hurried out again and both jeno and jaemin looked at each other for a split second before bursting into laughter, jaemin feeling guilty about it though as he tried to suppress it, pushing jeno playfully.

'we managed to behave just fine for the entirety of our friendship and now it only took two confessions for us to behave like horny animals??'

jeno only grinned at that.

'correct.'

he then pulled jaemin closer to him, hugging him fondly.

'be my boyfriend.'

'whatever.'

'is that a yes?'

'i guess.'

'love you.'

'love you too.'

'love you too what?'

'love you too...boyfriend?'

jeno's beam widened at jaemin's question and he pressed a passionate kiss on the younger's lips.

'yes, that's exactly what i am.'

jaemin only smiled at him fondly, jeno noticing his moment for opportunities immediately as he looked up at his boyfriend with pouty eyes.

'baby?'

jaemin immediately blushed at the endearment.

'hm?'

'can we just go home?'

jaemin pulled away with a disbelieving look.

'jeno, i booked this table for us!'

'okay and i booked this amazing bed for us, it's at my house...'

'lee jeno.'

jeno actually was pouting now, jaemin having a hard time staying mad.

'angel, please.'

'you are so annoying.'

'is that a yes?'

jaemin looked at him with one raised eyebrow as he pettily answered:

'didn't you say you like to be always outside with your partner and eating out? liar.'

at jeno's guilty smile jaemin only rolled his eyes and got up from the older's lap, bending down to press a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

'come on, let's go home, you little baby.'

jeno grinned as he jumped up, immediately intertwining their fingers.  
just before they were about to walk out, jeno stopped him though, having yet again a pleading look on his face.  
jaemin groaned as he shouted:

'what now?!'

'nana...do you think you can bake us some banana bread when we get home?''

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!
> 
> idk how many are still waiting but i will try to post the next chapter of to thaw the ice soon and i'm working on some harry potter au prompts so please stay excited!!
> 
> much love, donya <3 x


End file.
